thejusticeworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Misaki Ayuzawa
' Misaki Ayuzawa' (鮎沢 美咲''Ayuzawa Misaki'') is the heroine of Kaichou wa Maid-sama!. She is the Student President of Seika High School, and secretly works part-time as a maid at Maid Latte. Background She was born on September 29 and lives with her mother, Minako, and her younger sister, Suzuna. Her father abandoned them, leaving them with a huge debt. Because of her father's actions, she has developed a deep hatred for most boys, except the gentlemanly type. Her name Misaki comes from her mother's name, Mi for Minako and Saki from her father, Sakuya. Appearance She has long straight purple hair and big yellow eyes. She is also very strong, sportive, energetic and slim. Throughout the manga and the anime, she is frequently described by boys, especially Shintani, Usui and the Moron Trio, as being "cute" or pretty. Misaki is practicing aikido. Personality Misaki Ayuzawa is the president of Seika High School. She is strong, athletic and very competitive by nature, very good at both sports and studies. Her reputation as the best student in the school is rivalled only by that of Usui, who is also very smart and good at sports. Usui and Misaki are at one point described by Yukimura as being "at a level that normal humans cannot reach". She is an extremely hard worker, and manages to appear very sweet and cute in her job as a maid, even though it is against her normal personality. At the very start of the series, Misaki hated the boys of Seika and all of their ideas because of her father and how he left. However, she eventually changed her mind and attitudes towards guys in general. It is generally rumoured that Usui is the only guy who the "demon president", as Misaki is nicknamed by the guys, will listen to or accept the opinions of. Though she is too strict when it comes to boys, because she find them irritating but she admit, that she likes being around them. Even if she was hated by everyone she really loves Seika high students. Aside from being so strict, Misaki has a good and kindhearted side, too. History She goes to Seika high school, which only recently became co-ed. It was an all-boy's school only a few years ago. Because of this, the student body is 80% male and 20% female. Due to Misaki's hard work to become the student council president and create a safe environment for the girls, she gained the reputation as an uptight boy-hating dictator or demon president. Despite this tough-as-nails appearance, she secretly works part-time at a maid cafe in order to support her family. Her hard-earned reputation is threatened when the popular, attractive, and somewhat impassive Takumi Usui takes an interest in her after discovering her in a maid uniform after school. Misaki spent her childhood in the company of her sister Suzuna and childhood friend Shintani. Back then, as recounted by Shintani, she was incredibly gentle and sweet, admired by several children in her neighborhood. Her father left the Ayuzawa family with a huge debt when Misaki was in the second year of junior high, which started her boy-hating trend and worry for her sickly mother, Minako. Even though many of the male students fear and even hate her, the ones who get to know her come to see that she's actually very fair and willing to help anyone who needs it. She eventually becomes widely respected for her exceptional academic ability, her great athletic skill, and her many accomplishments as president. According to Misaki, she tried physical labour, but her body couldn't take it. As such, she was hired by Maid Latte's manager, Hyoudou Satsuki, and began secretly and reluctantly working as a maid. It was Misaki's exceptional academic ability and incredible sports progress that earned her the spot of Student Council President, which she uses to reform the school into a more girl-safe environment. Misaki is always driven to do her best regardless of the endeavor and has a strong sense of justice, though she also has a tendency to forget her own well being in the process of helping others. Misaki harbours feelings towards Usui and often blushes when he's around her. She always says that she hates Usui, but it usually means she loves him. She can never seem to talk properly or normally whenever Usui is around. Eventually, she realises her feelings for Usui, who in fact knows. She is never honest about her feelings towards Usui, instead lying and acting violently whenever awkward moments are brought up. In Chapter 51, she attempts to confess her feelings to Usui, but gets interrupted thanks to a kiss from Usui. In Chapter 57, she finally confesses her feelings for Usui and they officially become a couple. Gallery ﻿ Maid-sama_02-1.jpg|Misa-chan with cat ears Miiisaaa.jpg|Misaki in her maid outfit Zero-raws-kaichou-wa-maid-sama-05-tbs-1280x720-x264-aac-mp4_snapshot_13-07_2010-05-02_00-40-39.jpg Misaki-kaichou-wa-maid-sama-18451318-452-329.jpg ﻿ Trivia *On Chapter 45 of the manga, it was the first time Misaki initiated a kiss to Usui to have him talk about his life. The second was when she confessed to Usui about her feelings (Chapter 57) and they soon become an official couple. *Her first name, Misaki, mean beautiful blossom. *She placed second in Kaichou wa Maid-sama's popularity contest, losing to 1st placer, Usui Takumi. Category:Girls Category:Heroes Category:Allies Category:Senitinels of Action Category:Character Category:Humans Category:Domestic worker Category:Teenagers